


[Podfic of] Kisses Sweeter Than Wine + Sugar Shock

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas in July is not exactly where Jensen Ackles has any desire to be, but a job's a job and interviewing Jared Padalecki, the most famous and successful winner of <i>America's Next Celebrity Chef</i> for <i>Saveur</i> magazine isn't something Jensen's going to turn down. He'll do the interview, try not to laugh, and get back on the plane. Jared isn't any happier at the thought of yet another interview with someone who's already made up his mind that Jared's nothing but a pretty face, but the network insists, so fine. He'll do the interview, practice his patience, and be done with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Kisses Sweeter Than Wine + Sugar Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kisses Sweeter Than Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110166) by [t_fic (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic), [topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz), [topaz119 (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119). 
  * Inspired by [Sugar Shock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112002) by [t_fic (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic), [topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz), [topaz119 (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Kck86R) [97 MB, zipped] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1Kck3A8) [103 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download.

 **Length** : 3:35:42 


End file.
